russelfandomcom-20200213-history
ZTV 33 Program Schedule
ZTV 33, the interactive UHF station of ZOE Broadcasting Network, Inc. and operated by Studio 23 Productions, with studios, satellite dish and offices at 22/F, Strata 2000 Building, Emerald Avenue, Ortigas Center, Pasig City. Their local programming draws a high numbers via music-oriented and entertainment shows and programs that appeal to their young, mature and old viewers. ZTV 33's broadcast of the Philippine Basketball League (PBL) also serves to increase the network's ratings. The highly viewership study by Kantar Media for the UHF survey confirmed that ZTV 33 ranked its 3rd place, first to UNTV and second to Net 25. Profile ZTV 33 is committed to the Filipino viewing audiences from quality programming, value-oriented programs and interactive experience on Philippine television that aims to capture the taste, the heart the mind of young Filipino and viewers, reliable delivery of information and direct basic services to the public. ZTV 33, the flagship TV station of ZOE Broadcasting Network, Inc., with Bro. Eddie Villanueva as the chairman of ZOE TV. This station is offering not only serve, entertain and inform the people but also most of all to bring hue, zest and inspiration to their everyday lives. ZTV UHF Channel 33 utilizes the latest and most advanced High-Power Solid State TV Transmitter for optimum reliability, efficiency and performance. The 40-kilowatt broadcast TV transmitter station (30kW NTC authorized power) is strategically situated in Antipolo City (-1,000ft. above sea level) and competitively delivering the clearest signal primarily covering the entire Mega Manila, reaching the provinces of Bulacan, Pampanga, Rizal, Cavite, Laguna, Batangas including part of Quezon, Bataan and Tarlac. Programming As the tagline Kapiling Ako, the interactive TV station aims to provide the following program genre to its market: sports, music, entertainment, news and information, public service, children and educational programs, animated cartoons, tele-marketing, travelogue and features, talk shows, religious programs from Jesus is Lord Church and Divine Mercy, arts and culture and community participative shows, among others. : Programs targeted to young audience for kids. : Local children's shows : Teleskwela : New Generation (JMNTC) : Animated : Disney's Magic English : Good Morning, Mickey! : Superbook Classic : The Flintstones Kids : Mickey Mouse Clubhouse : Cartoon Theater (animated films) : The Flintstones : The Jetsons : The Flying House : Superbook Reimagined : Mickey Mouse Works : Philippine sports programs targeted to male audiences. : PBL (basketball) : NBL (basketball) : Pool Showdown (billiards) : Karera Racing (Karera @ San Lazaro Leisure Park) (horse racing) : Bigtime Boxing (boxing) - it is explosive and dating encounter among the best and world-class boxers including up and coming stars in Filipino boxing in the past, present and future. : Top Rank Boxing (boxing) - showcase the top fighters : Ringside at Elorde (boxing) - a weekly fare for the Sunday afternoon TV boxing fans, featuring up-and-coming professional boxers. : URCC (MMA) : Motoring Today (motoring) - The 3 o’clock Sunday afternoon slot, which immediately before the coverage of PBL games. Those in their homes or in public places like restaurants were first introduced to the show while waiting for the games to start. Motoring Today used to precede PBL games on ZTV 33, which essentially gave it a sizable audience since basketball fans would often catch it whenever they tuned to Channel 33. Management *Bro. Eddie Villanueva - Chairman, ZOE TV *Eleanor Villanueva-Tugna, President and CEO, ZOE TV *Jonathan Jabson - Station Manager, ZTV (2008-present) *Jake Maderazo - Executive Vice President (EVP), ZTV (2013-present) *Anthony "Ka Tony" Israel - Head, ZTV News and Public Affairs (2008-present) *Anthony Villamayor - Head, ZTV Entertainment (2008-present) *Hermie Esguerra - Head, ZTV Sports (2013-present) *Engr. Antonio T. Soriano - Vice President for Technical Operations, ZOE TV *Leonardo B. Dayao - Head, Regional Network Programming, ZTV (2009-present) Directors of ZTV programs *Ronnie Santillanna (2008-present) (entertainment) *Jhun Navarro (2008-present) (entertainment) Executive producers of ZTV programs *Roberto Laurel - Entertainment *'Gimme A Break (RJTV)' *Executive Producer: Gus Aldeguer *Host: Gus Aldeguer *Co-Hosts: Tony Rebosa, Malotte Mariano, Henri Casimiro, Dan Yniguez *Over All Prokect Manager: Joey Obispo *Talent Coordinator: Butch Boco *Assistant Floor Director: Jun-Jun Silla *Light Editing: Ram Austria, Edelyn Flores, Gerald Paredes *Director: Rey Silverio *Assistant Director: Vic Magistrado *TV Operators: Jonathan Jabson, Angie dela Cruz *Technical Director: Gerald Catindoy *Audiomen: Menardo Manuel, Reggie Asaytono *Over General Operator: Mary Joy Billones Teves *Camera Man: Vic Magistrado, Rafael Tamayo, Rodel Mazo, Ronald Yu *Maintenance: Rolando Gomez *TOC Operators: Ricky Prado, Peter Basallote, Gerald Lawrence Sandagon, Rodel Mazo, Ronald Yu Feedback *Send in your e-mails for ZTV 33, Z 100 and DZOZ Radyo Pinas 1044. Voice over :Jonathan Jabson (2008-present) :After the station ident of ZOE TV, the opening bumper of their local programs and the voiceover Jonathan "JJ Sparx" Jabson said, "ZTV now brings you...(title of a local program)". Studios : ZTV Studios (22nd Flr., Strata 2000 Building, Emerald Avenue, Ortigas Center, Pasig City) : Maganda Morning Pinoy! (ZOE Studio 2) (LIVE) (in use of Midnight Prayer Helps studio) : Doc Willie and Liza (ZOE Studio 1) (LIVE) (in use of Diyos at Bayan and PJM Forum studio) : On Scene (ZOE Newsroom) (LIVE) : Sports Ngayon (ZOE Newsroom) (LIVE) : Heartbeat Live (Monday) (ZOE Studio 2) (tapped) (in use of Midnight Prayer Helps studio) : Talk to Harry (Wednesday) (ZOE Studio 2) (tapped) (in use of Midnight Prayer Helps studio) : Kontrobersyal (Thursday) (ZOE Studio 1) (tapped) (in use of Diyos at Bayan and PJM Forum studio) : Actually, Bayaw! (Monday) (ZOE Studio 2) (LIVE) (live studio audience) (in use of Midnight Prayer Helps studio) : Juan on Juan (Monday) (ZOE Studio 1) (LIVE) (in use of Diyos at Bayan and PJM Forum studio) : The BOSS, the Conjuor (Tuesday) (ZOE Studio 1) (LIVE) (live studio audience) (in use of Diyos at Bayan and PJM Forum studio) : Mr. Shooli’s No Holds Barred (Wednesday) (ZOE Studio 1) (tapped) (with song and band) (live studio audience) (in use of Diyos at Bayan and PJM Forum studio) : Hearts on Fire (Thursday) (ZOE Studio 1) (LIVE) (in use of Diyos at Bayan and PJM Forum studio) : Kira's Style (Friday) (ZOE Studio 1) (LIVE) (in use of Diyos at Bayan and PJM Forum studio) : New Generation (JMNTC) (Saturday) (ZOE Studio 1) (LIVE) (song and dance) (singers and dancers) (live studio audience) (in use of Diyos at Bayan and PJM Forum studio) : Panalo Ka Game! (Saturday) (LIVE) (ZOE Studio 3) (tapped) (live studio audience) : WeSing (Sunday) (ZOE Studio 1) (song) (singers) (live studio audience) (in use of Diyos at Bayan and PJM Forum studio) : Taping show : Teleskwela (tapped) : ZTV Newscenter : Balita Ngayon (LIVE) : ZTV NewsBreak (LIVE) : Headline 33 (LIVE) Program Schedule : Monday-Friday : 4 am - Light Network programs replay : 5 am - Maganda Morning Pinoy! (Gemma Cruz-Araneta, Danilo Arao and Emil Carreon) (LIVE) : 7:30 am - Doc Willie and Liza (Dr. Willie Ong and Dra. Liza Ong) (LIVE) : 8:30 am - DOSTv: Science for the People (Gel Miranda) : 9 am - Disney's Magic English :Mon : 9:30 am - NBL (live via satellite) (in HD) :Tue-Fri : 9:30 am - Good Morning, Mickey! : 10 am - TV Shop Philippines : 11 am - Superbook Classic : 11:30 am - The Flying House : 11:57 am - Kusina Bilidad (Chef Jill Sandique) (in HD) : 12 nn - The Flintstones Kids : 12:30 pm - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse : 1 pm - Cartoon Theater : 2:30 pm - TV Shop Philippines : 4 pm - Teleskwela (Aaron Rivera) (in HD) : 4:30 pm - On Scene: Balita, Aksyon na Serbisyo (LIVE) (simulcast on DZOZ Radyo Pinas 1206 kHz) (except Balita Ngayon provincial editions in Baguio, Iloilo, Cebu and Davao at 5 pm) : 5:30 pm - Balita Ngayon (Tony Israel) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZOZ Radyo Pinas 1206 kHz) : 6:30 pm - : Mon: Diyos at Bayan (Bro. Eddie Villanueva) : Tue: 6:30 pm - Light Up (Ptr. Bobot Bernardo and Ptr. Beng Magallanes) (in HD) : 7 pm - Pisobilities (Francisco Colayco) (in HD) : Wed & Fri: PBL (LIVE) (until 9 pm) : Fri: 6:30 pm - PJM Forum (Bishop Leo Alconga and Ptr. Domeng Rivera) : 7 pm - Midnight Prayer Helps (Cel de Guzman) : 7:30 pm - Pool Showdown (in HD) (Mon, Tue & Thurs) : 8:30 pm - Sports Ngayon (Paolo Trillo) (LIVE) : 9 pm - : Mon: Actually, Bayaw! (Jun Sabayton with Morly Alinio) (LIVE) : Tue: The BOSS, the Conjuor (Rannie Raymundo) (LIVE) Wed: It's My Life with Marc (Marc Nelson) (in HD) Thurs: Gimmie A Break (Gus Aldeguer) (LIVE) (in HD) Fri: Kira's Style (Kira Balinger) (LIVE) : 10 pm - : Mon: Juan on Juan (John D. Borra) (LIVE) : Tue: Executive Lounge with Dale Adriactico (Dale Adriactico) (LIVE) (in HD) : Wed: The Buddy Zamora Musical Experience (Salvador “Buddy” Zamora) (LIVE) (in HD) : Thurs: Hearts on Fire (Jonathan Jabson) (in HD) (LIVE) : Fri: Rakrakan Pepe (Pepe Smith) (LIVE) (in HD) : 11 pm - Headline 33 (Sheryl Hermosa and Danilo Arao) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZOZ Radyo Pinas 1206 kHz) : 11:30 pm - : Mon: Heartheat Live (Ray Orosa) (in HD) : Tue: Only Gemma (Gemma Cruz Araneta) (in HD) : Wed: Talk to Harry (Harry Tambuatco) (in HD) : Thurs: Kontrobersyal (Emil Carreon) (in HD) : Fri: Rapido ni Tulfo (Patrick Tulfo) (in HD) : 12:30 am to 1:30 am - TV Shop Philippines : Saturday : 6 am - Jesus the Healer (Bro. Eddie Villanueva) (in HD) : 7 am - Life Giver (Dr. Dory Villanueva) (in HD) : 7:30 am - Tagamend (Tagumpay Mendoza Gonzales) : 8 am - The Flintstones : 8:30 am - The Jetsons : 9 am - Madeline : 9:30 am - Mickey Mouse Works : 10 am - Superbook Reimagined (in HD) : 10:30 am - NBL (live via satellite) (in HD) : 1 pm - New Generation (JMNTC) (Direk Noel) (LIVE) : 2 pm - Bigtime Boxing (in HD) : 3 pm - PBL (LIVE) : 7 pm - Panalo Ka Game! (Chico Garcia) (LIVE) : 8 pm - The R&B Show: Ramos and Bondoc (Duncan Ramos and Jimmy Bondoc) (LIVE) (in HD) : 9 pm - Balita Ngayon Weekend (Zaldy Lenon) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZOZ Radyo Pinas 1206 kHz) : 9:30 pm - Karera Racing (in HD) : 10:30 pm - URCC (in HD) : 11:30 pm - Saturday Night Live (Jorel Tan) (LIVE) (in HD) : 12:30 am to 1:30 am - Diyos at Bayan (Bro. Eddie Villanueva) (replay) : Sunday : 6 am - Midnight Prayer Helps (Cel de Guzman) (replay) : 6:30 am - PJM Forum (Bishop Leo Alconga and Ptr. Domeng Rivera) (replay) : 7 am - This New Life (in cooperation with Alabang New Life Christian Center) (in HD) : 8 am - Divine Mercy TV Mass (LIVE) : 9 am - The Flintstone Comedy Show : 9;30 am - Superbook Reimagined (in HD) : 10 am - Venus Cooks for Mars (Reggie Aspiras) (in HD) : 10:30 am - NBL (live via satellite) (in HD) : 12:30 pm - Top Rank Boxing (in HD) : 2 pm - Ringside at Elorde (in HD) : 3 pm - Motoring Today (Ray Butch Gamboa) (in HD) : 4 pm - PBL (LIVE) : 8 pm - WeSing (Alvin Pulga) (in HD) : 9 pm - Balita Ngayon Weekend (Zaldy Lenon) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZOZ Radyo Pinas 1206 kHz) : 9:30 pm - Your Evening with Pilita (Pilita Corales) (LIVE) (in HD) : 10:30 pm - Sunday Larger Theater (in HD) : 12:30 to 1:30 am - Jesus the Healer (Bro. Eddie Villanueva) (in HD) : with ZTV NewsBreak (hourly news update at ZTV news room in Ortigas, Pasig City) : ZTV 33 also airs the special coverage from the covernment such as SONA and election. : ZTV 33 also airs the NBL season on October till March (with pre-season on August till September). Schedules vary according to the UK schedule. Please check the weekly season. : ZTV 33 also covers the sports coverage such as the boxing matches and Olympic games. ZTV 33 Personalities 'ZTV News and Public Affairs' 'Anchors' *Jun Obrero (Maganda Morning Pinoy!) *Antonio "Ka Tony" Israel (Balita Ngayon) *Hannah Cabanban (ZTV NewsBreak) *Sheryl Hermosa (Headline 33) *Danilo Arao (Maganda Morning Pinoy!, Headline 33) *Zaldy Lenon (Balita Ngayon Weekend) *John D. Borra (Juan On Juan) *Atty. Concon Panotes (On Scene: Balita, Aksyon na Serbisyo) *Len Manlapaz (On Scene: Balita, Aksyon na Serbisyo) *Harry Tambuatco (Talk to Harry) *Raffy Tulfo (Wanted) *Gemma Cruz Araneta (Maganda Morning Pinoy!, Only Gemma) *Emil Carreon (Maganda Morning Pinoy!, Kontrobersyal) *Dr. Willie Ong (Doc Willie and Liza) *Dra Liza Ong (Doc Willie and Liza) *Justo C. Justo (Maganda Morning Pinoy!) *Rey Orosa (Heartbeat Live) *Patrick Tulfo (Rapido ni Tulfo) 'ZTV Talents' *Jorel Tan (Satuday Night Live) *Salvador “Buddy” Zamora (The Buddy Zamora Musical Experience) *Perla Adea (The Buddy Zamora Musical Experience) *Trisha Sephora (The Buddy Zamora Musical Experience) *Dale Adriatico (Executive Lounge with Dale Adriactico) *Marri Nallos (Executive Lounge with Dale Adriatico) *Paolo Trillo (Sports Ngayon) *Jun Sabayton (Actually, Bayaw!) *Morly Alinio (Actually, Bayaw!) *Rannie Raymundo (The BOSS, the Conjuor) *Jed Montero (The BOSS, the Conjuor) *Wanlu and his puppet Nicolo (The BOSS, the Conjuor) *Aaron Rivera (Teleskwela) *Aimee Bernice Unson (Balita Ngayon, Saturday Night Live with Jorel Tan) *Gus Aldeguer (Gimme A Break) *The Aldeguer Sisters: Terri and Laly (Gimme A Break) *Marc Nelson (It's My Life with Marc) *Jonathan Jabson (Hearts On Fire) *Kira Balinger (Kira's Style) *Pepe Smith (lead guitar/lead vocals) (Rakrakan Pepe) *Wally Gonzales (guitar) (Rakrakan Pepe) *Wendell Garcia (drum) (Rakrakan Pepe) *Carlos Balcells (bass guitar/backing vocals) *Direk Noel (New Generation) *Reggie Aspiras (Venus Cooks for Mars) *Chico Garcia (Panalo Na Game!) *Christelle Joy (New Generation) *Christine Marie (New Generation) *Dianne Sulit with A.C.T.S. (Saturday Night Live) *Maui Manalo (Saturday Night Live) *Ray-An Fuentes (Your Evening with Pilita) *Pedrito Montaire (Your Evening with Pilita) *Bettina aka "Smurf" (Saturday Night Live) *Chelsea Rivamonte (JMNTC New Generation) *Ducan Ramos (The R&B Show: Ramos and Bondoc) *Jimmy Bondoc (The R&B Show: Ramos and Bondoc) *ACTS Dancers (ACTS Dance and Arts Academy) (Saturday Night Live) *Alvin Pulga (WeSing) PBL on ZTV *'Current:' *Paolo Trillo (play-by-play) *Kenneth Duremdes (play-by-play) *Franco Mabanta (play-by-play) *Dong Alejar (play-by-play) *Alfrancis Chua (play-by-play) *Jojo Lastimosa (game analysis: 2016-present) *Geoff Rodriguez (game analysis) *Joaqui Trillo (game analysis) *Randy Sacdalan (game analysis) *Julz Savard (courtside reporter) *VJ Michelle S. Ng (courtside reporter) *Chat Almarvez (courtside reporter) *'Former': *Jayvee Gayoso (game analysis: 2013-2016) ZTV Sports *Ed Picson (boxing) *Ira Herrera (horse racing) (Karera Racing) *Ray Butch Gamboa (motoring) (Motoring Today) ZTV theme songs *''Maganda Morning Pinoy!'' - sung by Salvador “Buddy” Zamora and Karina Balajadia *''Kusina Bilidad'' *''Teleskwela'' - sung by Teleskwela kids *''On Scene'' *''Actually, Bayaw!'' *''Only Gemma'' *''No Holds Barred'' - sung by Jun Urbano as Mr. Shooli *''Gimme A Break'' *''My Valentine'' (Hearts on Fire) *''Kira's Style'' *''Panalo Ka Game!'' See also *The Battle Among 6 Networks For Number 3! — PinoyExchange.com *Rico Garcia - Jazz Crooner On RJ TV - YouTube *Vic Magistrado - Vic Magistrado updated his cover photo. | Facebook *Midnight DJ - Payong na Pumapatay 3 of 10 - YouTube *1655889_230595347128814_1820607134_n.jpg (JPEG Image, 612 × 612 pixels) - Scaled (99%) *1782081_10152231080964002_1016433198_n.jpg (JPEG Image, 816 × 612 pixels) *HAPPY BIRTHDAY MATEOGUIDICELLI AND GIFT GIVING WITH JESSY MENDIOLA - YouTube *BINGOM_December122011_5 - YouTube *Oy3BRiC.jpg (JPEG Image, 612 × 612 pixels) - Scaled (99%) *168870_570146459674523_1322512523_n-2_wm_wm.jpg (JPEG Image, 633 × 446 pixels) *Joel Ong - DWDZ-TV 33 Palawan Light Network | Facebook *Kira Balinger - So Cute �� | Facebook (Kira's Style) *ASAP BFF5 - Hi mga kaBFF5 abangan nyo po ang prod namin... | Facebook (Kira's Style) *Kira Balinger - FURBY COAT | Facebook (Kira's Style) *Kira Balinger - Kira Balinger added a new photo. | Facebook (Kira's Style) *Cover Photos *UHF Channel 33 Sked (July-November 26, 2006) *UniversiTV 33 Sked (2007) *ZTV 33: The newest UHF interactive TV station of ZOE Broadcasting Network *ZTV 33 Sked (2008-2009) *ZTV 33 Sked (2009) *ZTV 33's Schedule (April 2010) *ZTV 33 Sked (2011) *ZTV 33 now on its 1st year *New children's program and music video this afternoon on ZTV 33 starting January 27 *ZTV 33 introduces seven new shows for 2014 *ZTV 33 opens 3 new shows this May *Kira Balinger appears in two TV stations